For manufacturing reasons and also to obtain netlike reinforcing inserts, sun visor reinforcing inserts formerly made of wire are instead made from injection molded plastic inserts. The netlike reinforcing insert forms a bearing surface for the padding cover for the visor. The padding cover is larger in surface area than the wire frame. The larger bearing surface of a plastic reinforcing insert containing sun visor is beneficial when a person is thrown against the sun visor. First, such a sun visor is more stable and is not as easily destroyed as previous visors. Second, the passenger in a vehicle is better protected by the netlike constuction of the plastic insert than if the reinforcing insert were comprised only of a wire frame.
It has been found, both in practice and also experimentally, that standard plastic reinforcing inserts rapidly lose their strength when the temperature rises inside the vehicle. For example, inside temperatures of over 50.degree. C. are measured during summer due to solar radiation, even in temperate zone latitudes. Although the plastic material is not softened by this heat, it eventually loses its bending strength. This fact has led to deformation of sun visors in the vehicles. Visors having only one pivot bearing sag at one end. Visors having two bearings, like hinged bearings, sag in the middle, particularly when the visor body is additionally weighted, as by a makeup mirror, parking dials or cases, e.g. for eyeglasses.